The overall objective of this project is to develop at least five avenues of dissemination by which highly innovative programatic approaches developed in Utah's mental health system may be disseminated to professionals in other states and areas which are struggling with similar problems. It is also a major objective of the project to develop a more orderly and effective information diffusion system within the State of Utah.